Nice For What
|year = 2018 |nogm = 2 |dg = - - - - - |mc = |pc = to to to to to |gc = Bright Turquoise to Razzle Dazzle to Electric Violet to Razzle Dazzle Rose to Bright Turquoise to Screamin Green |lc = |nowc = NiceForWhat |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpT-k8OASst/ |perf = Eva Ndiaye (C1) Shylee BendOvaa (C2)File: Niceforwhat bendova proof.png Jeleesa Arnold (C3) Shirley Henault (C4)File: niceforwhat shirley proof.png Elena Gambardella (C5)File:NiceForWhat ElenaProof.jpg |from = }}"Nice For What" by Drake was gonna be featured on Just Dance Epic Hits but it got scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancers There are six different dancers in this routine, all of whom are women. They wear identical-styled outfits, which consist of pairs of sunglasses, split-color shirts, pairs of skinny jeans, and pairs of athletic sneakers. C1 C1 wears a pink beanie, a pink and yellow diagonal-split shirt, magenta jeans, and pink shoes. C2 C2 is plump and has braided black hair with blue streaks. She wears a yellow and sky blue triangle shirt, blue jeans, and teal shoes. C3 C3 has black hair in an afro. She wears an orange and yellow diagonal-split shirt, light orange jeans, and fire orange shoes. C4 C4 has black hair in a low and loose ponytail. She wears a yellow and blue high-split shirt, sky blue jeans, and ocean blue shoes. C5 C5 is plump and has short pink hair. She wears a purple and yellow diagonal-split shirt, magenta jeans, and pink shoes. C6 C6 has long red hair. She wears a red and yellow split shirt, orange jeans, and red sneakers. Background The background primarily consists of broken crystal shards. For each dancer, the crystals have a specific color. In order of appearing dancers, the colors of the crystals are hot pink, ocean blue, light orange, teal, purple, and red. Each dancer also expels small triangles around them; their colors being the same as their shirts. Halfway into the fifth dancer's appearance, the background turns black and the crystals are given a holographic rainbow effect. The crystals contain a reflection of the current dancer. In the outro, the first five dancers appear in the crystals in a circular pattern against the sixth dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right hand up and point to the sky. Gold Move 2: Throw your arms back. Niceforwhat gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Niceforwhat gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Niceforwhat gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Niceforwhat gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *"F***ing", "mothaf***in'", "s**t", "n***as", "ass", and "h*es" are censored. **"Mothaf***in'" (from the line "Gotta hit the club like you hit them mothaf***in' angles") is dubbed over with "hit them hit them". *There is a pictogram error during C4's part: the pictogram tells players to put their hands on their hips, but the coach actually puts them behind her head. *The music and sound effects can be found in the game files, but the rest of the files are not available. *During the second chorus, "There for me there for me" is misinterpreted as "Care for me care for me". Gallery Game Files niceforwhat_cover_generic.png|''Nice For What'' Niceforwhat_cover_albumcoach.png|album coach Videos Drake - Nice For What Nice for What (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Nice For What - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) Category:Scrapped Songs Category:Solos